Personal Secretary to the King of Hell
by castiella87
Summary: Being the King's Personal Assistant means exactly that...attending to all of his...needs. Rated M for a reason! More chapters soon. Set in Season 9 Episode 10. DO NOT READ if you don't want it spoilt for you!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is written based on the episode of Supernatural which was Season 9, episode 10 so don't read if you haven't seen it yet. It is written as if my character replaces Cecaline the demonic office worker - not sure how to spell her name correctly!

I take no credit for lines actually taken from the Supernatural episode itself.

Rated M for a reason. Please review if possible and check out my other fics! I'll write the next chapter shortly.

-  
I waited on the stairs. It had been months since I had laid eyes on him but I felt the attraction once more. He was sitting on a sofa in the office lobby with Dean and Castiel. He had the same sexy black suit on and the grey tie as when I first met him in Hell. I bit my lip when none of them were looking and waited, staring at him until I saw him about to look up to the stairs and I looked away as if I was looking at the car park.

"Mr Crowley? She'll see you now." The human security guard announced.

Dean and Castiel rose to their feet with Crowley.

"Just...Mr Crowley," The security guard explained. Crowley smirked and started to follow the security guard, whose name had never been revealed to me.

"I'll be listening. To every word you say," Castiel warned.

"Promise?" Crowley smiled and continued following the security guard up the stairs to my office. I sat at my computer and Crowley sat at the other side of the desk. I was his personal assistant, his secretary if you like. I met him in Hell when I was an...apprentice crossroads demon, if you can call it that. I used to be a witch and I was burned at the stake in England in the 1700s. I knew Crowley when he was alive. We were 'prison-mates' in Hell and when he became King of the Crossroads Demons, naturally he recruited me.

"Nat, how are you?" Crowley was genuinely interested in my welfare. Since Lucifer had been locked away, I had hardly seen him and I could sense the tension between us but nothing had ever happened, not even a kiss.

"Better than you. That was Dean Winchester and...Castiel?" I asked with caution. I didn't want the hunter and the angel suddenly running upstairs to kill us if they got spooked by anything. Normally, I didn't go anywhere near either type.

"Yes, I know. Without the tie, he's barely recognisable..." Crowley explained.

"And with a different trenchcoat too." I mused. "Speaking of ties, your collection is always exquisite. Like the one you're wearing right now." I winked.

"Nat...I don't know what to say. Do you...have a 'thing' for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? All those times you used to order other crossroads demons about but didn't yell at me? All the times that our eyes met but we never said anything to each other? Didn't you feel it?" I dared to say, to my King. I waited for his reaction.

"Of course. But I never thought such a...HOT demoness like youself..." He emphasied 'hot' with his deep voice and British accent, "..would ever be interested in an old man like me, thought I'd be kidding myself in fact," He stated.

"Old? You're gorgeous Crowley, I mean...Mr Crowley, sir...my King." I bowed my head to him, as well as fancying the pants off him since we were both human, I did revere him as the one true ruler of Hell. I was turned on by power and boy, did he have a lot of that, "So may I ask, where you've been all these months?"

"I've been tied up," He looked at the floor.

"Would you like to be tied up again?" I flirted.

"Speaking of that, can you help with this?" Crowley showed me his demonic handcuffs, "Can you get me out of these, darling?"

"Not without the key I'm afraid. I rather like the idea of a demon with your power being tied up." I looked at him through the gap at the top of my glasses and lowered my head a little, like when some librarians speak to you.

"Listen. Castiel can't hear us as I know this room is warded against angels," He raised one eyebrow, "I can't do much with these cuffs on though."

"Oh I can think of a few things..." I purred. I had wanted to get my hands on him for centuries. Now that was serious sexual tension. That was torture in itself. He used to belong to Lilith and I wouldn't have dared try and take him from her, she knew and saw all that happened in demonkind after all, second in command to the imprisoned Lucifer.

"Well, we'll have to make it a quickie, my love," Crowley flirted back.

"So smooth..." I rolled my eyes in mock disgust. I was secretly delighted to finally seduce my King. Or did he seduce me? I took off my black glasses and placed them on the desk, I slipped under the desk and carefully unzipped his expensive black silk trousers and carefully took out his erect cock, Crowley sighing in delight as I did so. I remained unseen by him under the desk as I handled his manhood. I took half of his length into my mouth, lubing it with my saliva, he moaned a little and I think it made it more kinky him not being able to see me. I took his length out of my mouth for a moment, teased the head of his dick with my tongue and after hearing him involuntary whimper and whisper, "Don't...stop," I continued, using my hand for a moment to grip hold of his cock and tug him off, I could just imagine him in my mind gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes up.

"It's been...months," He moaned, as I gave him no mercy and switched between sucking him dry and giving him the best hand job he'd ever had in his life. I kept pulling and pulling on his large cock and I licked all up the length of it, giving him special attention. If Cas could hear us now, he'd probably get a boner himself. I giggled at the thought.

"So playful. So seductive. Why didn't we do this sooner? Ugh..." He moaned, his orgasm sending pleasure throughout his body. "I have...needed this for SO long," His rough voice and Londoner accent turned me on even more as he fought against making too much of a noise lest people in the next office would hear us. He sighed, moaned, groaned and whimpered. Sounds I had not heard in a long time either. The King being vunerable was just so hot. He had offered himself up to me on a plate. I felt his muscles flex as he completely lost control of himself.

"Darlin' I..." He was unable to finish his sentence as he moaned, "You might want to..."

"I know, it's fine," I could tell what he meant. He came violently into my mouth and I swallowed it. Anything for my King, anything to please him, and I enjoyed it myself. Wiping my mouth, I emerged from under the desk and Crowley gave me an exhausted, completely content look with his hazel eyes.

"That was made even more sexy by the fact you couldn't move your hands at all," I mused, feeling as if I had gone to bed with him.

"Darlin', I'm impressed." He simply said, unable to compose himself after the release of all that tension and stress that had built up for months.

He handed me a picture of a car and said, "I need you to find this car...and I need to pay you a personal visit when we both have more time," He purred seductively.

I found the car for him, printed out the details and smiled to myself, "There you go, good luck."

He left in a hurry like a naughty teenager afraid to get caught in his girlfriend's bed by her parents, "Looking forward to it, sexy!" I called after him, not caring if anyone heard.

-  
Notes: I have Sterling feels after writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter assumed my OC wasn't killed by Abaddon :P

I was typing away in the office, it was late evening but I had no family to go home to, I was a demon after all. I had an empty house. So I carried on getting my work done, trying to find desperate people who would sell their souls to us in a heartbeat, people who wanted to win the lottery, become famous, have their departed wife or husband back for another ten years etc. I found them mostly by looking online on social networking sites but also from the news columns.

I received a text - "It's your King, let me into the building. Why have you warded the door against demons? Kisses, C."

I rolled my eyes at his texts that looked at the end like a teenage girl had written them.

I went downstairs and put a line through the demon warding on the front glass door. I would explain that to the human bosses later, I'd just say some vandals had grafittied it.

"Thank you, darlin'," He smiled and stepped into the building.

"So...how did you get away?" I enquiried.

"With my superior wit and intelligence...actually...they let me go," Crowley replied.

"Why would they do that? They're the infamous Winchesters and Castiel, I would have thought they'd kill you. I'm glad they didn't," I smiled at him.

"How about I repay that favour?" He winked and my cheeks just turned red. For a demon, I was quite introverted, preferring to spend days and evenings in my office than venture outside. I was scared of bigger, nastier demons such as Abaddon's pets. I wasn't evil/twisted myself. Crowley had turned me into a demon using magic in Hell rather than allow me to be tortured. Being a crossroads demon was a special priveledge.

"Well, I MIGHT let you," I flirted.

"Oh, might? Who says you get to call the shots, eh, dear?" He whispered in my ear. We needed privacy and not somewhere where people could see. Crowley sensed my thoughts, "How about we go to that house of yours, or..."

He clicked his fingers and we were in a warehouse. "This is where they cut me loose."

The windows were painted over so it was dark apart from a tiny light bulb on the ceiling far above and there was an extractor fan at another window. It was a bit like some of the nicer places in Hell. Well, nice for Hell anyway. There was a chair with all sorts of open restraints around it.

"Get in the chair." Crowley said quietly.

"What, right now? Erm..." I looked at Crowley and then to the chair. Even in life I had never done anything like this. Back when I was human in the late 1600s, it was frowned upon even to fornicate with your own husband.

"I said, get in the DAMN CHAIR, WHORE!" Crowley raised his voice. That turned me on so badly. I loved it when he shouted, "Don't be a stupid bitch, and do as I say." He growled.

He made me laugh when he did that, but I daren't laugh at that moment in time.

"Hands on the handrests, hold them out," I did as he asked as he restrained my wrists, locking a leather bridge-shaped solid restraint over each one and locking them.

"Oh, Mr Crowley, I want you right here and now," I gasped.

"Stupid bitches don't get to decide what I do to them," He answered in a mock nasty way, but I knew he was joking...I think. He placed a collar around my neck, not the same one used to hold him but a replica he especially made. He said nothing and restrained my ankles the same as he had my wrists. He gave me the eye squint and kept up the pretence that he was very angry at me.

"You're a filthy, naughty, slutty demon who needs to be punished!" He shouted and clicked his fingers so that I was wearing nothing. He, as usual, kept his suit on, to show he was the one in control and I didn't get to see his flesh until he wanted me to. He leaned down to me and kissed me meaningfully. He whispered in my ear sensually, "You're going to beg me to satisfy your needs. When you've begged me enough, I will consider it." He gave me a eye squint and then bit into my shoulder until I squealed, but I was enjoying it. As a demon, I had experienced far worse of course. "Demon blood. Not as tasty as human blood, but it'll do! I bet you loved that, didn't you, dirty slut," He smiled to show he was just playing around. If a high ranking demon drank a lower ranking demon's blood, it made him even more strong and powerful. If they consumed enough of it, it would make the strength and power permanent. But the King didn't need any more power. At least I didn't think he did. Human blood usually did nothing, not like it helps a vampire to gain strength.

After I had finished adjusting to the pain, I hadn't felt pain in such a long time, I had been stationed on Earth for a while, I decided to talk back, "The word around is that you're desperate for human blood, is this true?" He tutted, "Shut your fucking mouth, or I'll shut it for you." He was still mock-angry and playing, and this served to turn me on even more. I LOVED IT when he shouted.

"I was going to be gentle, I was going to be easy on you, but I've had enough now," He took a riding crop from underneath the chair, sneakily stashed in secret behind my feet. Without warning, he slapped me on the thighs with it, harder than any human ever could, and I noticed his boner was starting to strain in his trousers, causing others pain actually turned him on even more. I was loving it, I wished we had done this sooner and I wondered how many women, or even men, he'd practised on to get this advanced. He must have been a very experienced and demanding lover.

"You fucking deserved that one." He growled, "Don't talk back again or I'll take you out of that chair, bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking with it,"

That's what I really, really wanted more than anything, but I daren't, not just yet. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I'll be good, Sir. Please don't spank me, Mr Crowley," I submissively begged, "I'll be good I promise."

Again, without warning, he rubbed some of his saliva onto his left thumb and used it to play with my right nipple, and roughly sucked on the other nipple. This made every part of me tingle and a whimper followed by a gasp escaped my lips unintentionally.

"The lady loves it, well she's going to love the kinky shit I've got in store later this evening," He purred, seductively and then carried on what he was doing. "However, my ego needs more than tiny noises. I want to hear what you're really feeling, or you get the riding crop, every time." I opened my eyes for a second and mentally undressed him, imagined myself exploring every part of his meatsuit's chest and stomach region with my tongue. He must have picked up on this as his eyes flashed red, I'd learnt a few years ago that when a demon has kinky thoughts all of a sudden or has a sudden rush of heat/blood to their genitals, they involuntarily flash their black or red eyes etc. I must have been doing the same as he smirked, "You're a terrible influence on me, darlin'. Talk about going starry eyed..."

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't particularly want to hear you scream the word 'Winchester' either, so be a good little demon and take everything you're given," Crowley ordered, and kept on licking and playing with my nipples. My eyes were shut tight and I moaned a little as I felt his tongue on one of them and the rough skin of his hand teasing the other.

"I can't wait for that then..." I finally managed to whisper as I looked at him.

"Good." He simply replied and licked behind my ear at the same time and still had the riding crop in his hand, but he wasn't going to use it yet.

"If the naughty demon doesn't do as she's told, she'll get a very red slapped backside," He looked into my eyes and squinted his own eyes.

He continued to tease my nipples for five minutes - being a demon, I had a very strong stamina and enjoyed the pleasure it brought. He clicked his fingers so that his own clothing was now gone and I could get a good view of those gorgeous tattoos that other demons had told me about, I thought they were just rumours, I didn't really know the King of Hell had such sexy tattoos on his chest, arms and shoulder. I licked my lips at him. I had such a good view of his body where I was sitting.

He slowly and seductively walked over to me and kneeled down on the floor, without saying anything he went down on me, slowly teasing my sweet spot with his tongue, he was indeed a very skilled lover with a lot of practice, and he made he contact with me and again with the eye squint that always made me shudder in a good way, he lapped me up and I remember what he said about his ego needing to be satisfied whenever I was, so I let go of myself, "Mmm, Crowley, shit, yes, right there!" He picked up the pace until my forehead was clammy and I was completely at his mercy strapped to that chair with the restraints, unable to contain the moans of pleasure from escaping my mouth. Again, this had been a long time coming, I wished we had done this sooner.

I started to lose myself and had thoughts again of that time in the office when I blew him.

"Steady on, darlin'! I haven't finished with you yet!" He grinned, pleased with himself and continued, I kept forgetting that he was a demon who could read thoughts, and pick up on my sexy desires of him. He began to slowly tease my entrance with his tongue. Again, with the teasing, I wanted to pick up the riding crop and slap _him _for doing that all of the time. I knew what was coming next, he was going to ask me to beg for him to satisfy me properly, oh how he loved his power games.

"How badly do you want it, my darling?" He paused and asked me straight. "I don't want you to tell me, I want you to _describe _what you want me to do to you."

I was hesitant. Sure, I'd been with human guys and the odd low level demon guy before but I'd never talked dirty to them, not in this way anyway. Still, I was enjoying myself, my crotch felt like the fires of hell at the moment and I would do anything for more of his kinky action

"I want you to lap me up inside with that poison tongue of yours and I want you to glide your thumb over my clit at the same time, I want you to probe your fingers into me whilst you lick my sweet spot and make me cum fast," My dirty talk was obviously working as he started lapping me up inside quickly and deeply, with the occasional sexy look pointed in my direction. He looked at me as if to say, go on, and continued.

"I want you to slap me on the backside with that riding crop, no, I want you to beat the living daylights out of me and make me call you Sir," I flirted, "Mmmm..." I could hardly talk now as he inserted some fingers inside of me and went back to licking at my sweet spot. I felt close to the edge.

"No climaxing until I say so." Crowley simply stated. He had the power to make that happen. I could tell he needed his own needs met, but he was determined to pleasure me for now. "You have to beg for it." He touched my g-spot inside of me and rubbed it roughly, not enough to cause me pain but rough enough for it to be extremely enjoyable.

"King, I need you to let me..." I started to ask lightly with a trembling voice. "I need you."

"You call that begging? Darlin', I've had demons beg for mercy at my feet, you need to do a LOT better than that." He chuckled, he was just fingering me now and speaking to me in that rough, deep voice of his with his London accent. "No, you don't fucking need me, he mock teased, "And you'll get the riding crop on the ass treatment when I say so, no sooner, if I decide you deserve it."

He pushed his fingers deep inside me, enjoying watching the pleasure written all over my face, "You know you bloody love it," He practically growled at me.

"Sir, rip me out of this chair now and have your evil demonic way with me, please!" I begged him again, "I'll make a deal with you!"

"You'd make a deal with me just for that? Hell already has your soul dear, I already own it," He winked. "Let's take those shackles off now shall we?"

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

"I love it when I get begged in the bedroom," Crowley growled and ignored me, he continued to feast on me, my eyes unable to stay open from the pleasure and I couldn't stifle my moans. I tilted my head back with every lick he placed on me. I wanted to grap his hair with my hands and pull him closer to me, to gain more passion, but my wrists my locked tight against the chair. As he stuck some of his fingers in again, I gave a tiny whimper before a passionate moan, "H-harder...please my King, I want you to hit me with the riding crop," I politely asked to gain his favour.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He paused and looked me over. I felt as if his voice entrapped me in my host body like one of his spells.

Crowley would usually make one suffer from waiting for him but he couldn't resist me any longer. He practically ripped me out of the chair, snapping his fingers to undo the shackles quickly, he took me in his arms, "Nat, you have the power to even break me..." He whispered softly in my ear, "But you're not getting quite what you want, _yet," _He smirked as he caught my backside with the crop, I shrieked, not expecting it. He laughed, amused, "Want more of that?"

I felt myself press against the cold wall as he smacked my ass with the crop again, he pushed me against the wall face first using his powers. I gave a small gasp of pain and pleasure when the sting of the leather smarted my skin. I turned my head around, "Please...again," I looked at him with begging eyes.

"Turn around and shut your mouth then, nosey cow," He mock-insulted me and I felt his arm swing back and strike with me the leather again. It allowed another hot moan to escape my lips.

He hugged me from behind and pressed his body right up against mine to tease me, my breasts squished against the ice cold wall, "If you don't fucking like it..." He smacked me hard with the crop, "you can always shout 'Winchester' remember," He discarded it by throwing it onto the floor. Still pressed up against me, he took both my wrists and pushed my arms against the wall, "I am your King!" He shouted at me before teasing my entrance with his member, his chest hairs tickling my back. He was being a bastard again and loved to play sexual power games. I would have loved to have the power right there to turn the tables on him and see how he felt when he was teased.

"Had enough yet, love?" His eyes burning with passion, I guess teasing and sex torture came with the title King of Hell.

I nodded, my eyes were shut tight as I felt his body pressed against mine. My host body felt heat and I wanted him to engulf me with the words he hissed into my ear. "I will never scream that word, even if it is our safe word! I'm done with your teasing!" I desperately exclaimed.

Giving in, he pushed himself into me whilst grabbing my shoulders and letting me move my arms again. I used them to support myself against the wall. He kissed my neck as I bit my lip and he thrusted into me roughly, "You fucking love it, dirty demon whore!" He growled and moaned, his king-sized length slamming into me, both our heightened demonic senses going wild after the extended torture/teasing session.

I smirked at his words, I felt his hands move from my arms to my shoulders. I felt those warm lips that I loved to kiss, on my skin. I gave a gasp as he roughly pushed himself into me, I involuntary curled my fingers into fists against the wall and my dark eyes showed themselves again. I felt him push into me deeper and harder when he caught a glimpse of this.

"Mmmm you're so fucking gorgeous," He said into my ear from behind as he thrust into me, completely lost in the moment and letting his obscenities take over his speech, he nipped at my ear and a masculine whimper escaping his lips and his breathing was heavy. He moved his hands from my shoulders to my hips and gave me no mercy, taking out all of his frustrations and tension that came with running Hell on me, all the pacing about and worrying he had been doing in Hell being released as I let him use me.

I moaned loudly as I felt him grabbing onto my hips, he was playing power games again as he leaned out of me, delaying a bit before he rocked back into me. My moans got louder as he hit my sweet spot deep inside me and he wasn't getting tired. I remember what he said about his stamina.

He made a collar appear around my neck complete with a chain. He pulled on the metal link chain lightly as he continued to slam into me, "You're my bloody bitch darlin'!" He growled as he felt himself almost tip over the edge, the pleasure consuming him, and he made his best efforts to give his me an orgasm I wouldn't forget for a while, his fingernails clawing at my shoulders again, he yanked the chain back but not enough to choke me.

My head was pulled back and my eyes were on his as he hit the perfect spot again, I grabbed onto the wall tight. The orgasm took hold of my very being. I tried to gather air but I couldn't, it was too powerful. As a demon I didn't need to breathe, but I still tried. Finally, I managed to answer, "I will always be your little whore!" I whispered as my orgasm died down. I could still feel the pure ecstasy pounding through my brain, I certainly wouldn't forget this in a long time. Demons were extremely powerful and sex was no exception.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer as he felt the tension rise up inside him, he felt as if every part of him was going to explode, and he released himself into me, making a gasp of relief and sweat was covering his forehead, making his black hair damp, "And that's what you get for teasing me so much!" He flipped the blame on me, cheekily, when it was him all along. "Why would you ever have wanted to go to Heaven as a human, before you became a witch, when your bliss is right here?" He took himself out of me and hugged tightly, "You have taught a demon, a king, to love and be loved in return." He clicked his fingers to clean us both up.

"Would you like to join me for snuggles and a snooze in bed?" He asked me, wondering if I wanted to snuggle up against his warm body or get dressed and have some alone time. I nodded and he teleported us into a four poster bed with memory foam mattress and very warm duck down covers and pillows. I was exhausted and I fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. Contrary to popular belief, demons don't NEED to sleep, but they can choose to if they wish. Even angels could do that.

Note: There will be more chapters and storyline later on. Please review so I can improve!


End file.
